dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Z: AR
Dragon Ball Z: AR standing for Dragon Ball Z: A'nother '''R'oad is a fan-fiction by Raging Blast. It will start with "Saiyan" Saga starring Bardock and his try to stop Frieza from destroying the Saiyan race and will continue with the Dragon Ball Z saga and in the end will have two extra sagas. Note: To this fan-fiction, GT will not be canon. Note: This fan-fiction will have minor swears such as "Damn". I hope you don't mind. Enjoy! Note: To understand the Saiyan Saga I recommend you watching Dragon Ball TV Special: Bardock - The Father of Goku Theme Song (This song is supposed to start within every major fight or happening) Tips for reading: *When you find a direct speech like this: "Direct speech" someone + Verb; that means that the talk of that person could be heard. *When you find a direct speach like this: *Direct speech* someone + Verb; that means that the person is thinking and he could not be heard. *Sometimes you will find a situation like this: "Part1 of direct speech *Some happening* Part2 of direct speach" someone + Verb' that means that whille talkin, the person does someting to talk to another person. News #Dragon Ball Z: AR just started! 12:33, October 27, 2010 (UTC) #Events from Dragon Ball SE have been imported! 15:31, October 28, 2010 (UTC) #The theme song for Z: AR is choosen to be "Battle Of Omega" The song can be found here. 19:39, October 28, 2010 (UTC) List of sagas: *Saiyan Saga *Vegeta Saga *Frieza Saga *Androids Saga *Majin Buu Saga *''Unknown...'' Saiyan Saga A New Mission... To Assex! A Saiyan Space Pod could be seen at the distance. A guard at the Landing Platform waited for the Pod to land. The Pod crashed on the Landing Platform. The door opened and came out a young man of about 16 years old. His armor was broken and chipped at several places and he had several cuts and bruises on his face. "Sir! What happened to you? You need medical attention immediately!" the guard said. The Saiyan did not argue and he collapsed on the floor. The guard ran to the Medical Room, found a stretcher and hauled the Saiyan on it. He took him to the medical room. "My goodness, Toma! You're heavily injured!" said Malaka and kept him inside a Rejuvenation Tank. After a while Toma had healed. When he came out of the Tank, Planthorr examined his power level and was shocked. "3...36...36,560?" he said with a shaken voice. Toma just smiled, put on his armor and reported to King Vegeta for his next mission. "Ah, Toma. How is my favourite Elite doing?" King Vegeta welcomed him. "Very fine, Sir. I request you to give me the next mission." Toma replied. "Well... The only mission left for a Saiyan Elite is the one on Assex. But be careful, Toma, for Assexians have an average power level of 30,000! It is beyond us Saiyans to conquer them, but we'll show them Saiyan pride! I hope that you can do it..." King Vegeta said. "I shall, your Majesty." Toma replied smiling. "Good. Take Bardock's Squad with you in case you need any back up." King Vegeta said. "Why should I take those pitiful weaklings? Those low class Saiyans merely have a power level of 4,000 with the exception of Bardock having 10,400." Toma replied proudly. "Well, if you need any help, you can send word with them and we'll be there with half our army. If Bardock's Squad is not enough, I shall send you my best Elite Warriors including General Nappa, Senior Commander Peper, Commander Zucini and several others!" King Vegeta said. "Thank you, my King, but I don't require their assistance for I have a power level of 36,560. But if you insist..." he said with a smile and turned to the King and said farewell. "I'll send for them immediately! And today is the night of the Full Moon! It'll be easy, I hope...." King Vegeta replied. Toma pretended not to hear and walked away. He got into his Space Pod and set co-ordinates for Assex. The Space Ball rose into the air and sped into the distant sky, followed by 25 other Space Pods. "You'd better succeed, Toma." said King Vegeta as he saw the Space Pod in the distant sky. Confronting the Assexians The Space Pods speed across Space. "This is Senior Commander Peper. Senior Commander Toma, can you you hear me? Over." Senior Commander Peper spoke through the radio. "Loud and clear, Peper. Over." Toma said laughing. "Well Toma, we should be about 3,000 miles from Assex. We'll reach there in 15 minutes. Over." said Peper. "Great! We've been flying for over 5 hours and I'm exhausted. Over." said Toma. "Well, we could get here in 1 hour if we want,but we want to wait for Full Moon, no need to hurry. I'll contact Commander Zucini to check on those low class Saiyans. Over." Peper said. "This is Commander Peper. Commander Zucini can you hear me? Check in on those low class Saiyans will you! Over." said Peper. "Yes sir! Over." said Commander Zucini and connected to Bardock's Space Pod's radio. "Hey Bardock! Can you hear me? Over." asked Zucini. "Of course. What's the matter? Over." asked Bardock. "Well, its bad enough you filth have to tag along us. At least make sure you can wipe you can wipe out a couple of Assexians if you can. How is your team? As the Team Leader and Commander of low level Saiyans, you're in charge of your team and the low class! Over." asked Zucini. "Yes, sir. They're doing fine. Over." replied Bardock with a smirk on his face. Toma saw the purple planet known as Assex in the distance. "About time!" he said. The Space Pods crashed on the purple surface and the Saiyans got out. They saw a beautiful city about 10 miles away. It was huge. Toma rose in the air and charged an energy wave and fired at the city. The wave was deflected by a powerful force field and came ricocheting back at Toma who dodged it. They all flew towards the city with blinding speed and reached there within a minute. There were several guards stationed at the outposts of the city. They wore black and white armor and had something which resembled scouter. "Surrender immediately!" said one of the Assexians. Zucini, in a fit of rage charged at the Assexian with a fist and prepared to punch him but the latter caught the fist and crushed it. Zucini writhed in pain, screaming. The Assexian threw him away and prepared to blast him when a group of Saiyan Elites shot Explosive Energy Waves at the Assexians. It hit him point-blank and there was a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared, the Assexian was standing there with minimal damage to his armor. He scanned the power level of the whole group. "Meh, only about 200,000. About 10 of us could finish you lot. And there are hundreds of us guarding the city. You'll never enter it." said the Assexian. The Saiyans look at him with disbelief. Stronger than we thought? "Damn! How can you be so strong?" Zucini said. Toma, stronger than any other Saiyan Elite, rushed to one Assexian and crushed him to the ground. "Now! Die!" Toma yelled and killed one of the Assexian. "Impressive, impressive! But he was one of the weakest Assexians. How will you beat me?" said one Assexians. He kneed Toma while another 3 (There were 5 of them at the time) Assexians attacked Bardock's squad. Borgos and Shugesh tried to punch one Assexian but he disappeared and kicked them from behind. "Wait, where is Bardock?" Fasha asked. No one had the answer, so they continued the fight in order to save their life. Commander Zucini, shamed, got angry and kicked the Assexian which caught his fist and tried to finish him, but his punch missed him, resulting in Assexian to disappear and appear under Zucini, charging a Ki Blast to kill him. Hopefully for the Saiyans, commander Peper blasted the Assexian while he was off-guard, killing him and saving Zucini. Overnimbered, Assexians had to call for help and in a blink of an eye, an Assexian squad of 10 members were in front of Saiyans. "Weaklings. You are nothing more than weaklings...." the commander of Assexian squad laughed. Toma killed the Assexian that kneed him before and was ready to fight again. "Show me what you've got!" said Toma. The Assexians surrounded the Saiyans and attacked them from all sides. Still, with more men, Saiyans were confident. Even so, Assexians have shown to have a great tactic. They scanned for the weakest in the group and then a couple of them attacked him, defeating them with ease. When 3 Assexians attacked Toma at the same time, even the elite of elites could not win. "Hh..h.. Just a little more!" Toma muttered. "Damn those clowns. I'll have to do this myself! *Turns on the comunicator on scouter* King Vegeta! I'm very ashamed to talk to you in the middle of fight, but we seriously need some back-up here! Anyone, low-class or an elite, we need more men! Asssexians are strong, but if we conquer them we'll get their technology and weapons which could make us even stronger than lord Frieza!" said Toma. "Fine, Toma, but don't dare to talk to me like this! You well know that talking to the King is not allowed to any Saiyans except a few I choose! Anyways, an elite team is on their way!" yelled King Vegeta. Around 40 more Saiyan elites jumped into their Space Pod, set the co-ordinates and waited for their ships to launch, which didn't take much time. Several miles from the fight, in a Assexian city, the force shield's power was turned to maximum, due to the attack of the Saiyans. One more team of Assexians flied out of the shield, making a hole in it, which one figure used to fly into the city. Assexians didn't see him while doing this, and the figure hid behind one building. He removed the hood he wore and robes. That figure was Bardock. "Heh....perfect!" he muttered. Turning the tables around! The fight continued. *Damn those clouds! I guess I'll have to destroy them!* thought Toma. He flied up to the height of clouds. "Great. Now, all I need is a little push!" smirks Toma. He uses an explosive wave to clear the sky. Suddenly, all Saiyans started getting a headshake. Assexians look to the sky and see Toma and behind him, a full moon. "Gh! That's why they chose this day to attack!" yelled one of the Assexians. Slowly, all Saiyans were turning into great apes. When the transformation completed, the real chaos started. Elites have kept themselves in control as Great Apes, but Bardock's squad didn't. Fasha, Borgos and Shugesh turned into mindless creatures, only leaving Tora conscious. The Elites quickly realized what happened with Bardock's team so they, not wanting to waste their energy, blasted them and prepared to fight. As their power became rised tenfold, they gained a giant advantage. and the Assexians were helpless. More and more of them were coming, but great apes repulled them like nothing. Still, there were many Assexians but little Saiyans and with time, they started getting tired. Their attacks became weaker and slower by every second. "Finally! They're here!." yelled Toma. Behind them 40 Space Pods crushed into land. They opened and more elite Saiyans came out, walked away from their pods because of danger to break them as Great Apes and looked at the sky. Blutz waves did what they do best and turned 40 Saiyan elites into Great Apes. They flied to the place of the fight and crushed everyone around them. "Gah...retreat!" One of the elite Assexians commanded. All the Assexians fastly rushed to their city and hid behind the force shield. Suddenly, the clouds once again hid the moon and Saiyans reverted to their base form. Assexians got a little courage boost by what happened, but then they realized that Saiyans had killed almost every of their warriors, leaving about 25 of them left. "How are we going to get into this city?" one of Saiyans asked. "By force...." Toma replied. In the meantime, Fasha, Borgos and Shugesh joined them, still wounded. They joined the attempt to destroy the shield. "Haaaa!" all the Saiyans yelled whille firing their strongest attacks. The dust from the attack disappeared. "I...i.mpossible!" Peper yelled. "How could this be?" Toma muttered. Suddenly, something inside Assexian city exploded, making a great earthquake. "W...what?" said one Assexian, stunned. Then, the force shield disappeared. One shadow rosefrom the town. "What could you do without me? It isn't anything that can't be done without force." the shadow said. "Bardock? Where were you!" Zucini yelled. "What size of brain do you have, Zucini? I saved you and destroyed the force shield's generator." Bardock smirked. One Assexian attacked Bardock from behind but he elbowed him. "Are you going to fight or what?" Bardock yelled. All elites looked at each other and rushed inside the Assexian city. Fighting resumed, with the Saiyans slowly winning. "Gah...do we really need to ask them for help?" one Assexian asked another. "Yes...." another said. One of them pressed the button on their scanning devices. "We need you, we're under attack." Assexian said "Gh.....who asks?" another voice replied. "Commander of the Assexian team..." another Assexian said. "If you want, we'll be there." Final battle! The Saiyans were rampaging through the city until one voice stopped them. "Stop, or you shall be destroyed." the voice said. They looked at the direction from which the voices are coming and saw a group of Assexians. "Heh, you mean you want to be killed?" Nappa yelled. "No, and I never mentioned killed, more like destroyed. We are the most elite warriors on Assex, you fools! Check out our power with that prehistoric devices if you want to understand. "Ok, if you want..." Nappa pushed the button on the scouter. "Heh...30.000 You may beat the low classes, but us, I don't think so." *What, only 30.000, wait, that is impossible, average Assexians have 30.000, how could elites have that. And what is Nappa talking about, his power level is only 13.000 when he uses his full power..." Toma thought. Assexians defeated! ''To be continued''''' Trivia *The name of Dragon Ball Z: AR is similar to Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai Another Road, but it will not have it's content. *The storyline from Dragon Ball SE, a fan-fiction by Piccolo The Super Namek was imported instead of the original start by Raging Blast. Piccolo The Super Namek told Raging Blast that he lets him to use SE. Because of that, this isn't plagarism. Category:Raging Blast Category:Piccolo The Super Namek Category:Dragon Ball Z: AR Category:Fan Fiction where GT is not canon Category:Prequel with Sequel